Lágrimas
by Neftis
Summary: Tan distintos, tan diferentes, tan competitivios pero a la vez tan amigos. Tobi vs Kakashi. Oneshot


**Aquí teneis un oneshot que me inspiré hace poco. Espero k os guste y reviews please **

_Aún me acuerdo de la cara que pusiste cuando me vistes morir lentamente. Vi en tu ojo derecho el miedo y el dolor que te inundaba en todo tu ser. No salió ninguna lágrima en tus ojos porque tu sufrimiento era tan fuerte que eras incapaz de expresarlo hacia fuera y agradezco que no llorases porque no hubiera soportado que sintieras lástima por mí. Tú no eres el ninja llorón. Yo sí que lo fui._

-¡No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya!- Exclamó Kakashi señalando el kunai hacia su enemigo- ¡Naruto nunca caerá en manos de Akatsuki!

Se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia su oponente lanzando el afilado kunai. El Akatsuki no se movió de lugar sino que paró el mortífero golpe usando su mano, sin chillar del dolor al notar cómo la atravesaba. Su sangre salpicó en su vestimenta.

_Yo te envidiaba. Tú tenías todo lo que yo quería. Eras un genio, el alumno destacado en la academia. Tú padre fue una leyenda entre los ninjas. Los demás te adoraban, te querían aunque tú te comportaras fríamente con ellos. Eso daba igual porque ellos te admiraban. Y yo también. Te admiré, te envidié, y por último, te odié por ello. __No soportaba que, hicieras lo que hicieras, siempre lo hacías mejor que yo._

La sangre caía de su malherida mano. Agarró el kunai y la sacó de su carne sin hacer ningún movimiento por el dolor. Su máscara anaranjada estaba manchada de su sangre carmesí. Incluso notó que le había entrado en el ojo. Para variar…

Vio como Kakashi se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él con un poderoso chidori en su mano derecha. Puso su cuerpo en guardia haciendo caso omiso de las molestias que tenía en su ojo…su único ojo.

Pero antes de que el ninja-copia llegara hasta él una bomba explotó muy cerca del peligris.

_¿Y yo que tenía? Sólo un estúpido apellido. Toda mi vida presumí de mi familia, de mi clan. Sabía que era una de las más poderosas de la villa junto con el clan Hyuuga, que tenía una técnica ocular intensa, orgullo de nuestra estirpe: El Sharingan. Y yo, tonto de mí, me jactaba de ello. Me sentía superior a los demás por tener el símbolo rojo en mi espalda. Hasta que te conocí. Me di cuenta que yo no era nadie, que no tenía ninguna habilidad, que no era especial. Que no era como tú. Me di cuenta que yo solo era eso, un mero apellido._

-¡Ja!¡Justo en el blanco!-Chilló un ninja rubio que estaba montado encima de un gran pájaro amarillo.

El akatsuki miró hacia la gran nube de polvo esperando con atención. El no moriría así. Lo conocía muy bien. Lo más seguro es que estuviera escondido…

-¡Deidara lárgate de aquí!- Chilló mientras inspeccionaba la zona en busca de algún rastro del peligris.

-¡Ni hablar!¡Ese tío me arrancó el brazo!¡Voy a ser yo quién acabe con él!

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES!

Deidara miró atónito a su compañero. Hacía poco que lo conocía y el poco tiempo que estuvo con el pelinegro fue lo suficiente para que ya se hartase de él. No soportaba su actitud pasota y las pocas ganas de colaborar que demostraba. Pero ahora al verlo serio y metido en la lucha hizo que su piel estremeciera.

-¡Mátale Tobi!- Le ordenó. Y dicho esto se fue volando.

_Tú lo tenías todo. Tenías valentía, tenías inteligencia, tenías rapidez, tenías perseverancia. Incluso tenías el amor de Rin… Y yo no tenía nada de eso, era un don nadie comparado contigo. Más bien era un estorbo en las misiones. Era un cobarde, huía cuando podía y si estaba a punto de ser herido lloraba del miedo. No tenía ninguna técnica significativa. Solo tenía un Katon muy flojo y mi Sharingan, a los doce años, aún no se había activado. Pero tú eras justo lo contrario a mí. Yo era un don nadie y tú eras un genio._

Tobi oyó un ruido y gracias a eso pudo esquivar el chidori del ninja-copia. El ojo izquierdo de éste refulgía con un poderoso color rojo. Tobi miró con sorpresa el Sharingan de su enemigo y una sonrisa melancólica apareció en sus labios, la cual no pudo ver su oponente ya que su mascara se lo impedía.

Kakashi arremetió otra vez contra el pelinegro con su iluminoso Chidori, pero éste era muy rápido y esquivo para poder dar un golpe certero. El peligris ya sentía su cuerpo exhausto mientras veía con pesar como su oponente parecía estar como una rosa.

Hizo un último esfuerzo y atacó por última vez al akatsuki.

_Pero ahora soy más fuerte que tú. Por primera vez se que puedo ganarte. Por primera vez, en tus ojos, me ves como un rival a tener en cuenta. Por primera vez me miras como a tal…aunque no sepas quién soy yo realmente. Pero me da igual. Ya que mi deseo de ser reconocido por ti, por fin se ha cumplido._

Tobi agarró la mano derecha de Kakashi. Éste lo miró incrédulo al ver que su contrincante había parado el chidori con una sola mano.

-Ya no soy el cobarde y débil que era antes, Kakashi.- Rió Tobi agarrando más fuerte la mano de su contrincante, haciendo caso omiso de la luz resplandeciente del Chidori.- He cambiado.

El peligris lo miró aturdido viendo como la mano de su rival se quemaba lentamente pero éste parecía que no se diera cuenta.

-No se de que me estás hablando- Dijo Kakashi mirando seriamente a Tobi- Hablas como si yo te conociera y no te conozco ni me suenas. Además, creo que si hubiera visto un tipo como tú me acordaría fácilmente.

-Eso es porque antes me conocías con otra apariencia- Y dicho esto apretó tan fuerte la mano del peligris que se la rompió. Kakashi hizo un gemido.

_Me sabe mal hacerte daño, pero no tengo otra elección. Solo te pido que no me culpes por esto. Yo no te odio aunque antes pensara que si lo hacía. No me fijé hasta que llegó el día en que morí_._ Tendido bajo la roca, rodeado de la oscuridad que me invadía, oía tu voz. Y en ese momento es cuando me di cuenta que no te odiaba sino te quería de verdad. Que te consideraba mi mejor amigo. Y se que tu no me decepcionarás y podrás acabar conmigo y con mi sufrimiento._

Pero Kakashi no se amilanó. Su cuerpo se irguió, y aún agarrado por Tobi, asestó otro Chidori con su mano izquierda. Esta vez su oponente no pudo esquivar el golpe y le dio de lleno en su corazón.

La máscara anaranjada se le cayó de su cara y se rompió en el suelo en mil pedazos como si de porcelana se tratara.

Kakashi miró el rostro de su enemigo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Como si hubiera visto a un espectro. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar mientras veía como el rostro cubierto de sangre de Tobi atisbaba una triste sonrisa. Un Sharingan miraba a otro Sharingan inundados de sentimientos y recuerdos. A la vez felices y tristes por el trágico reencuentro.

-N-no puede ser…

-S-sabía que no me decepcionarías…-Masculló Obito mirando con ternura a su mejor amigo.

-¿P-por qué?- Preguntó el peligris al borde de la desesperación.

-Soy una marioneta. Soy un alma descarriada sacada del otro mundo solo para satisfacer los sueños de un loco- Contestó simplemente Obito- M-mátame por favor…

-¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso?- Soltó Kakashi temblando.

-Hazlo…-Suplicó el pelinegro- Te lo pido como un favor de amigo- Kakashi bajó la mirada incapaz de saber que decir- Ya me has visto morir una vez, no será tan trágico verlo otra vez- Rió Obito sacando importancia el desenlace. El peligris alzó la mirada y sonrió al ver la sonrisa de su amigo.

-Te he echado mucho de menos- susurró Kakashi mientras levantaba su mano izquierda dispuesto a rematarle.

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado- Su ojo rojizo brilló con emoción- Todo lo que veas con tu Sharingan lo veré yo también.

Kakashi sonrió. Su mano atravesó el cuerpo moribundo del akatsuki dándole el golpe de gracia. Una última lágrima brotó del Sharingan de su mejor amigo.


End file.
